Love is Blind
by Aparecium Lee
Summary: After the war Draco thought he was done being bothered by the Golden Trio, but when Ron comes into his office he forces the Slytherin's hand into helping Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta.

Love is Blind

Chapter One: A Unlikely Reunion

Draco Malfoy idly flipped through the latest issue of The Daily Prophet, a custom he liked to indulge in during his lunch break. It had been around five years since Voldemort's defeat and he currently was working as a Potion's Master that specialized in healing. While his office was located in St. Mungo's he was private practice and his services required a hefty fee. When he heard someone impatiently knocking on his door, his eyebrow rose. What idiot would be daft enough to bother him on his break? The staff knew he was a creature of habit and as a result they knew when to stay out of his way.

"Yes?" He called curtly, his face still shielded by his copy of The Daily Prophet. The door loudly swung open, causing Draco to peer over the top of his paper revealing a head of red that caused Draco's face to scrunch up in disgust.

"Weasley."

"Malfoy." Ron replied, taking a moment to look about the blonde's office. Draco snapped his paper shut and placed it onto the desk.

"Well, sit down." He ordered while pointing to the chair that sat adjacent to his desk. "Unless you're lost and are trying to wasting my lunch hour."

"Sorry." Ron mumbled as he took a seat. The redhead's leg began to twitch causing an obnoxious tapping sound to resound throughout the room. Draco took a deep breath, doing his best not to snap on the man in front of him. They weren't at Hogwarts anymore and as such the two had to speak with each other in a mature manner.

"How may I help you today?" Draco said through gritted teeth, doing his best to not insult Ron and remain professional. Ron ran his fingers through his hair as if he were about to tear it out, a deep sigh escaping his lips in the process.

"I…would like to hire you."

"No offense, but you seem perfectly healthy in the physical sense. I don't really do mental disorders, but if you take the lift to the-"

"It's not me." Ron interrupted. "It's Harry."

Draco tried to keep his face as emotionless as possible, but inside his brain was scrambling to anything he had read or heard about Potter in the past few weeks.

"Did Hermione Granger punch me in the face in third year?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Ron stuttered, not expecting the blonde to ask him such a question.

"Yes or no. I haven't the time for games."

Ron's face cracked in half with a grin. "Yeah, got you right in the nose it was hilarious. You looked a right knob."

Draco shot the redhead a pointed look causing Ron's smile to fall.

"Sorry." Ron replied quietly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"It's fine. I just wanted to make sure you were really you. As for Potter, I would prefer that he hire me. No offense Weasley, but I can't help those who don't seek it."

Ron nibbled on his lower lip in a nervous fashion, his fist grasping the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles had turned white. "Please, you know how he is about getting help and money isn't a problem."

Draco held back the bark of laughter caught in his throat. A Weasley with money? Now that was funny!

"I'm serious!" Ron stressed, seeing Draco's disbelief. "You know, Malfoy, I didn't want to resort to this, but you've left me no choice. You owe Harry a life debt, or did you forget the little Fiendfrye incident? What would everyone think of the Malfoy family if they knew you were denying the Saviour of the Wizarding World help?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ron merely gave Malfoy a challenging stare, a cocky smile splayed across his lips. "Floo to this address at eight sharp tonight, otherwise the channel will close and the entire wizarding world will know of your discretions."

Draco felt his lip curl into his trademark sneer as the redhead stood and sauntered out of his office. He decided that Granger was a terrible influence on Ron's vocabulary as he looked at the address he had been given.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place." Draco muttered, folding the paper and placing it in his pocket. With a dramatic sigh the blonde summoned his cloak, quickly fastening it while he headed out of the door. Ignoring the constant stares and occasional glare an idiot or two was willing to show in his presence would have to wait. Currently he had to think of a good excuse as to why he had to cancel his dinner date with his fiancé.

**…**

Astoria smiled calmly as she heard a distinctive pop resound throughout the house. Quickly, she stood from her seat in front of her vanity that sat in the bedroom, while swiftly straitening her dress before dashing out of the room and down the stairs.

"Draco?" She called curiously when she didn't see the blonde. A gasp escaped her as a pair of arms wrapped gently around her waist, a pair of lips brushing against her cheek.

"Hello." A familiar voice replied smoothly against her skin. She turned around, a playful stern look covering her face.

"Hello, yourself. You scared me."

"Couldn't resist, love." Draco smiled softly. "I hope these make up for it." He said, pulling out a bouquet of assorted flowers from behind his back. Astoria's eyes light up, her painted lips practically touching her brow.

"They're lovely, thank you." She planted a small kiss on the blonde's cheek, before she bustled off to find a vase for them. Draco watched as she left, his eyes lingering on where her form once stood. Too bad he had to be the bearer of bad news.

"Sweetheart?" He called quietly as he made his way to the kitchen. "I- I know I promised-"

"It's alright." Astoria replied. The flowers now displayed in a vase that filled with water by a simple flick of her wand. "I know you wouldn't break this promise if it wasn't something really important, Draco."

"I'm sorry, Astoria." Draco sighed. "I'll make it up to you. "

She gave Draco a sweet smile. "I know…if not I guess I'll just have to go shopping."

Draco chuckled in response, once again wrapping his arms around Astoria's slim form. "Whatever you want, darling." In one graceful movement, Draco lifted the girl into his arms bridal style, a grin stretching from ear to ear. "You know I don't have to be at that appointment for few hours."

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked coyly. "Because I do believe there is a boggart in our bedroom closet. I could really use someone strong and brave to banish it."

"Strong and brave?" Draco repeated. "I think I know just the perfect person to protect you from such a beast." He reasoned, carrying her upstairs to their room while placing a few teasing kissing along the girl's neck.

**…**

"I love you."

"I love you too." Draco replied while buttoning up his shirt. Astoria lay in bed, the sheets covering her as she watched her love dress.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked, her fingers mindlessly threading through her hair.

"Hopefully not long, but I'll let you know otherwise." He answered, as he put his cloak on.

"Draco…"

"Astoria." He sighed. "You know I can't talk about clients. I'm sworn to a confidential contract."

Her lower lip stuck out in a pout that Draco couldn't help but be drawn to. He chastely laid his lips upon hers before hesitantly pulling away. "We can go shopping this weekend."

"Hurry back!" Astoria called after the blonde as he walked from their bedroom. Draco approached their hearth, a fist full of Floo powder clutched in his hand. He took a deep breath before throwing the slivery dust into the dull embers. "Twelve Grimmauld Place." He called out and was immediately engulfed into the familiar green flames.

At first glance Draco thought he had the wrong address because the moment he stepped into Grimmauld Place he was filled with a sense of dread. "Hello?" He called. Draco began to wander further into the dreary home as no one answered him. He should have known Weasley would be late. His body stiffened when he felt a wand being pointed at his back. Sharply, it was twisted into Draco's spin, a low gruff voice startling him.

"Drop your wand, Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thanks for reading.

Love is Blind

Chapter Two: I'll Make You a Deal

Calmly, Draco let his wand fall to the floor, his hands held with palms open to show he had nothing else to hide. A firm hand grasped his shoulder, spinning him around so the wand now pointed at his throat in a deadly manner. Draco caught the gasp of surprise that was trying to claw its way up. It was no mistake, in front of him stood Harry Potter who looked almost unrecognizable due to the poor shape he was in. Bags under his eyes that appeared distant and glassy, perhaps he had been drinking? The blonde mused as he took in more of Harry's disheveled appearance. Pale, sunken skin and the man desperately needed a shave. His hair still an unruly mess, Draco thought and had to stop himself from laughing.

"What are you doing in my house, Malfoy?" Harry said in a dangerously low voice while pressing his wand deeper into the blonde's neck.

Draco felt his lip curl into a sneer. "Trust me, Scar head, I wouldn't be caught dead here if it weren't for your Ginger army."

"I'd think I would have known if you were coming over here, Malfoy." Harry spat. Draco flinched as he felt spit hit his face and without a moment's hesitation he slammed his head into Harry's causing the brunette to crash to the floor.

Draco was stunned momentarily; he hadn't expected Harry to go down so easily. He watched as the brunette helpless fumbled to find his wand that had fallen.

"Harry!"

The new, yet familiar, voice called causing Draco's head to snap up to meet those of Ron Weasley.

"For fuck's sake, Malfoy, how could you hit a blind man?" Ron roared as he helped Harry up.

"B-blind?" Draco asked dumbly. "How can he be blind, he knew it was me!"

"Because you still wear that poncy cologne you did in school!" Harry grumbled in response, clutching his head in hopes of soothing the dull ache that was plaguing his head.

Draco flushed slightly at that statement. "Is not." He defended lamely. "So I'm assuming this is the ailment you spoke of, Weasley?"

Harry glared in Ron's general direction. "What is he on about?"

"Um…" Ron stalled, knowing any chances of this meeting going smoothly had diminished. "Mate, you got to promise to not get mad, alright? I'm only trying to help you."

"Help me?" Harry repeated. "How is Draco Malfoy going to help me? Face it, Ron, my sight isn't coming back!"

Ron's eyes were downcast at that statement, his fist clenched tightly by his sides. "You don't know that. We haven't tried everything. Why are you so determined to stay like this?"

Draco watched as the two argued, his patience waning as they continued to bicker as if he were not there. He loudly cleared his throat, drawing the attention solely on him.

"Hate to interrupt this lover's quarrel, but like it or not I've been blackmailed into helping you, Potter. So, please, stop wasting my time and let me have a look at your eyes. The faster you let me look the faster I'll leave." The blonde offered as if he were bargaining with a child.

Ron took hold of Harry's hand, leading the unwillingly brunette along as he signaled for Draco to follow. The redhead ushered them into the sitting room, him and Harry taking a seat on the couch while Draco pulled a few tools out of his medical bag.

"Potter, I'm going to need you to sit still and Weasley, if you could give me some background or even a medical record that be helpful."

Harry twisted his face away from Malfoy's grip. "Not much to tell, Malfoy. I was hit by a spell while on duty and now my sight's gone and no one has been able to find a cure."

"Yet." Draco interjected. "I happen to be the best in the business, Potter. Also, don't make me restrain you because I will if I have too." The blonde said in all seriousness as he continued diving back into his bag for more supplies. "Let me see your hand."

Ron pushed Harry's hand toward Draco, who pricked Harry's finger and drained some of his blood into a vial he had handy. Harry let out a hiss when he felt Draco pinch his finger. He had some of the most life threatening wounds, yet the tiniest cuts always hurt the worse. Harry was held in place by Ron as Draco continued his examination. After what felt like an eternity of poking and prodding the blonde announced he was done, allowing Harry and Ron to relax.

Carefully, Draco started to pack up his things and was getting ready to leave when another redhead entered the room.

"Hello." George called with a smile and a wave, not even deterred that Malfoy was in the room. A frown covered his face as he looked about the room closer. "Really, Ronnie, you could have gotten everyone some tea."

Harry laughed softly at George's attempt to lighten the mood. "Yeah, Ron and a spot of dinner wouldn't hurt either."

"Oi! I'm not the maid." Ron replied in a joking manner. "Besides I wasn't sure about…" His eyes flickered towards Draco's form causing George to roll his eyes.

"Oh, you're absolutely right, little brother how stupid of me. Care to join us for dinner, Malfoy? "

Draco was taken aback by the casual manner George had asked him to stay and found he was at a loss for words. "I…"

"Great!" George exclaimed with a clap of his hands. "I'll go out and fetch some take away."

Before anyone could object the elder redhead popped off leaving the other three in an awkward silence.

"So how did you get in the medical field, Malfoy?" Harry asked in an incredulous tone. "Always thought you'd follow in your father's footsteps and work for The Ministry."

"Harry…" Ron said calmly as if to warn him, only for Draco to hold up his hand.

"Its fine, Weasley. As for your information, Potter, not that it is any of your business, I wanted to help people. And considering I owe you quite a bit I've decided I'm not charging for my services this time."

"I said I could bloody pay!" Ron bit out, annoyed at the sudden act of charity.

"Which, I didn't ask you to do!" Harry practically screamed in frustration.

Draco couldn't help but smile. This was more like it! The anger and hatred reminded the blonde of their rivalry at Hogwarts. A classic sneer covered his face as he spoke, "I don't care that you can pay I said I was doing it for free."

"Whatever, I'm making that tea." Ron grumbled as he stormed towards the kitchen.

Draco savored the disgruntled look on Ron's face and continued to fiddle around with a few of his medical instruments, hoping Potter would think he was preoccupied and wouldn't bother him. As he mechanically packed away his things, the blonde kept his eyes trained on his patient. A further analysis of Potter told Draco many things. It was obvious Potter hadn't been eating or sleeping properly and Merlin knows the last time the man had been outside. How the Saviour of the Wizarding World had fallen so gracelessly was a wonder.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't exist, Malfoy." Harry stated, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Draco looked Harry straight in the eyes, both of their gazes unwavering as they stared at one another.

"I know," Draco replied. "But it's not like your eyesight was that great to begin with."

Harry let loose a bark of laughter. "As blunt as ever are we, Malfoy?"

"Some things never change." Draco said with a smirk, his bag clicking shut. "If that's all, I think it's time for me to take my leave. Unless there is something you're not telling me?"

Harry tilted his head back against the couch, his eyes blankly staring at the ceiling. "Nothing else to tell, Malfoy. You can leave."

Draco gave an unconscious nod, laying a folder of papers in front of the brunette. "There are papers in there that require your signature. Weasley should be able to help you. If the language proves to be to jarring feel free to ask me next time visit.

"And when will that be?" Ron asked as he reentered the room with a tray of tea cups.

"As soon as Potter signs those papers, I can access his medical records."

Ron set the tray down and picked the papers. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

Draco watched with an amused grin on his face as Ron tried to pronounce every other word as he read aloud from the document. Ron's cheeks flushed with embarrassment a colour that rivaled his red hair. It appeared he wasn't the only one amused as Harry was also smiling.

"Ron, maybe you should just let Malfoy read it." Harry said after a few minutes of Ron's blundering.

Ron threw the papers back down to the table, taking his previous seat next to Harry with his arms crossed.

"I'll make this simple so the two of you can understand. This document assures my confidentiality about your case, Potter. It also give me access to your medical records and is a binding contracting that can only be broken if you wish."

"So if fire you like I did all the others?" Harry quipped.

"Give him a chance, Harry. What's the harm?"

The three of their heads turned to see George with two paper sacks in his hands. Ron's stomach growling loudly in response.

"Who's hungry?" George asked as he made his way to the kitchen. Without a second thought, Ron followed his brother, once again leaving the former Slytherin and Gryffindor alone.

"Help me sign the damn papers, Malfoy." Harry sighed.

Draco picked up the pen and sat next to Harry, his hand gently guiding the brunette's across the paper. The touch felt foreign to the blonde, almost intimate compared to his daily gestures with Astoria. After what felt like more than a few minutes, Harry pulled his hand away and thrust the papers in Draco's direction.

"Oh, and Malfoy, if those papers aren't what you said they were you'll be in Azkaban before you can say Dementor."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thanks for reading and all of the reviews, favs, and alerts.

Love is Blind

Chapter Three: The Unbreakable Vow

Draco groaned loudly, his head pounding the moment he became conscious. What the hell had he done last night? He groggily sat up, his vision spinning making him feel sick.

"Fuck…" He swore at no one in particular. Seriously, what the bloody hell did he do? Flinging the covers off his body he found that he was still in the same clothes as yesterday. In closer inspection he discovered he was in his own room as well.

"A-Astoria?" Draco called loudly, his voice gravely from sleep. He was about to stagger out of bed when Astoria appeared with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Good afternoon, did you sleep well?" She asked calmly while opening the curtains with a flick of her wand. Draco's eye screwed shut, his head burrowing under the nearest pillow he could find. Astoria bit back her laughter as she watched her love suffer. She closed the curtains and gracefully took a seat next to Draco on the bed.

"How did I get here?" He asked with his voice muffled by the mountain of pillows he was buried under.

"George Weasley just showed up with you," Astoria answered. "Just like back then…"

"Astoria." Draco said firmly, his head no longer covered. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting against her shoulder. "It wasn't like that, I promise. I don't even remember drinking last night."

She laid her head against his, a small frown gracing her lips. "That's what worries me."

Draco voice caught in his throat as she got up to leave, his arm reaching out for her form that was no longer there.

"I'll send one of the house elves up with brunch and a potion for you." She said softly from the doorway before disappearing from his sight.

Draco crawled back under the blankets wanting nothing more than to vanish. He had let Astoria down. Hell, he had let himself down. He thought he was over his drinking phase he went through after the war. That time in his life was a blur, but it was how he had decided to cope with his losses. He could remember fragments of Astoria taking care of him on nights he drank too much. Merlin knows the horrible things he said to her. It was a miracle they were even still together, Draco thought.

Gathering his senses, Draco stood from the bed, determined to not waste anymore of his day. As he showered he tried remembering what had happened last night. He had gone to Potter's and taken his case and then stayed for dinner because the older Weasley was so damn insistent upon it. At some point he must have started drinking, but why he would drink with clients? He had never done that before and he would never do something that unprofessional.

Summoning some fresh clothes, Draco quickly dressed. He was going to go to the source and figure out what the hell he did last night.

**…**

Ron was struggling with a heavy box when he heard the bell that hung on the shop's door chime.

"George, can you get that?" He called to his brother who was currently sweeping up for the day. George made his way to the front of the shop, a loud crash from the back making him suppress a giggle.

"Sorry, but we've closed shop for the day." The redhead said before looking at who had entered. His eyes caught sight of a head of striking platinum blonde hair and his brow rose in interest.

"What brings you to our lovely shop, Malfoy?"

Draco was inches from George's face in seconds, his eyes cold and calculating. "You bloody well know why I'm at your blasted shop, Weasley. Now, I suggest you stop the act and tell me or else my hand might just slip and your shop will be closed permanently."

"Touchy much?" George muttered his face no longer holding its usual smile. "What do you wanna know?"

Draco took a step back, his hand still clutching his wand tightly by this side. "What happened at dinner? I know it was you, you brought me home last night."

"You had a little too much to drink that's all and I was kind enough to escort you home." George replied. "Wasn't expecting your cute little wife to be there though, she was quite worried about you."

"She isn't my wife, yet." Draco retorted.

"So sorry, your fiancée then, either way the look on her face was priceless. Do you come home like that often?"

Draco's wand found itself pointing at George's chest. "Not anymore. Now tell me what you fucking did to me!"

"I assured Harry's safety that's all." George said with a cocky smile. "Did you think we'd actually hire you without assuring you wouldn't try to pull something?"

Draco scowled at the redhead. "I'm a professional; I would never intentional harm a patient."

"Doesn't matter." George snorted.

"In case you've forgotten I owe Potter a life debt." Draco challenged. George towered over the blonde backing the smaller man into a shelf that was nearby.

"You seem to think I care, Malfoy." George bent down, his lips grazing the blonde's ear. "Betray Harry Potter and you will die." He whispered darkly.

"What did you make me do?" Draco asked, his voice a ghost of its former self.

"I didn't do anything; you're the one who made the Unbreakable Vow."

Draco's grey eyes widened. "I did what?"

He placed an arm above Draco's head, leaning in closely with a smug grin on his face. "I'll never forget what your family did to us, you know. You really are naïve, Malfoy." George began to speak quietly again, as if he were telling Draco a secret. "You can't prove it, but maybe I spiked your Pumpkin juice last night and then maybe I dared you into making an Unbreakable Vow. But who can say? We were all pissed off our arses as I recall."

Draco was at a loss for words, his mind racing to fit all the pieces of last night back together. He hadn't even notice that George was making his way to the back of the store. Draco wasn't sure how long he stood there staring unknowingly at nothing. A hand waved in front of his face, breaking him from his stupor.

"I've been calling you for like five minutes." Ron said, now having the blonde's attention. "Anyway, as I was saying I sent the files about Harry's case over to yours, along with his medical records. Will you be needing anything else?"

Draco merely shook his head and aimlessly walked out of the shop. His mind still buzzing as the news of the Unbreakable Vow hit him. He had greatly underestimated George Weasley and was now paying the price. If he in anyway betrayed Potter he would die.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thanks for reading and all of the reviews, favs, and alerts.

Love is Blind

Chapter Four: Going Dark

Ron turned the shop door knob once more before leaving; making sure it was securely locked before leaving for the day. George had gone by Grimmauld earlier to check up on Harry, but Ron felt it was his duty to look after his best mate. With a loud pop he arrived at the gloomy home, a shiver running through him despite there being no breeze. Grimmauld always gave him the creeps.

"Harry?" He called, not wanting to alarm the brunette. The floor boards creaked beneath his trainers, causing Ron's face to scrunch in confusion. Where was Harry? The redhead made his way up to the Harry's room, knocking on the door before entering.

"…Harry, you alright?" Ron asked, his concern growing. Sure enough, Harry lay asleep in his bed, his chest rising and falling in a slow, rhythmic pattern. Ron sighed in relief; his brain had already jumped to the worst conclusions.

"Do not wake him." A voice growled, causing Ron to jump.

"Kreacher! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?"

The elf sneered at the redhead, a tray of tea balancing in his hands. "Ungrateful blood traitor…"

"Oi!" Ron cried. "What have I said about using that language?"

"Kreacher does not-"

"You will listen to Ron's orders, Kreacher. Leave us." Harry mumbled sleepily.

Ron grinned at the elf and waved goodbye. "Yeah, you heard him. Off ya get!"

Kreacher bowed and shuffled out the door leaving Ron and Harry alone. Ron picked up the tray Kreacher had left on the floor, carrying it over to the bed where Harry laid. The bed sunk under Ron's added weight and soon Harry's unseeing eyes were trained on him, well at least in his general area.

"Thirsty?"

Harry shook his head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they often did. They didn't need words, just being there was enough for both of them.

"Did George stop by today?" Ron asked as George often got distracted.

"Yeah."

"Good, I don't like you being alone."

" 'M not alone." Harry replied. "Kreacher is here 24/7."

"You know what I mean, mate." Ron sighed in frustration. No matter how many times Ron told Harry that he wanted the other to come live with him he refused. The brunette claimed he didn't want to invade Ron's space or be a bother since Ron lived with Hermione.

"Did you send Malfoy the papers?" Harry asked in a deliberate attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, I sent the git the papers. He stopped by the shop today…he was acting weird."

"Like how?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you know how he's always been a bit twitchy, but still it seemed like he was scared."

Harry hummed in interest. What on earth could possible scare Draco Malfoy?

**…**

Draco buried himself with work in order to distract him from the looming threat of the Unbreakable Vow that was held over him. Potter's case was one of the most complicated he had ever seen and it was just the challenge he had been looking for. According to the files, Potter had been recklessly fighting a dark wizard and said wizard had used an unknown spell that knocked Potter out. While, Potter's vitals appeared to be normal during a check up his sight was gone despite countless of tests.

"Saint Potter." Draco sneered. "Never could mind his own bloody business."

Figures Potter would go off and become an Auror, the blonde thought bitterly. If he fixed Potter's sight there was no guarantee the brunette would live another year if he kept the hero act up. He was confident in his ability to cure Potter because unlike others Draco was willing to resort to dark magic. It made sense. A dark spell caused the blindness so a dark spell could also reverse it. The blonde had poured over the notes from Potter's previous doctors and they had only used light spells. One had even resorted to Muggle methods. If the Weasley brothers were willing to play dirty, Draco would eagerly return the favor.

**…**

It was late and Harry sat alone in Grimmauld Place, his only company Kreacher and the old moans and groans of the house. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't lonely, yet he lied to Ron daily. Covering for George earlier, who hadn't shown up to see him in awhile. Harry knew the redhead would often go out for an afternoon drink or get caught up in an invention instead of visit him. He didn't have the heart to tell Ron and to be honest he didn't really mind. George had never been the same after the war. After Fred's death. Granted, he had gotten a lot better over the years, but still he would never be the happy go lucky prankster Harry had once known.

A knock emitted from Harry's bedroom door, his head snapping towards the sound. "Yes?" he called.

The door creaked open, the sounds of footsteps quietly padding into the room. Harry could sense someone standing right next to him. "What is it, Kreacher?"

"A letter." The elf replied gruffly. "Do you wish me to read it?"

Harry gave a curt nod, hating not being able to read his own mail.

"Potter, I have made progress on methods in curing your condition. When is the most convenient date for us to meet? Please send a reply. Sincerely, Draco Malfoy" Kreacher finished.

"Bullshit." Harry muttered under his breath. He had already accepted his fate so why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? This was his penance for all the deaths he had caused during the war. He had fought valiantly as an Auror and now he would live out the rest of his days in his godfather's house.

"Do you wish to reply?"

"Tell Malfoy he can come over anytime tomorrow and that I changed the wards for him." Harry ordered, hearing the elf shuffle off to write the letter. The room was quite once again, its silence leaving an uncomfortable ringing in Harry's ears. He wouldn't sleep tonight.

**…**

Draco packed up his bag and caught the lift down to Floo over to Potter's. He was sacrificing his lunch break so Potter better be bloody grateful, the blonde thought as he stepped into the grate. Smoothly he transitioned out of Potter's fireplace and looked around to see the familiar gloom that was Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Hello?"

"Master is in his room upstairs."

Draco flinched in surprise, not expecting the elf to suddenly appear. With his nose pointed in the air, he made his way up the stairs. Draco took note of the name plaques on the doors upstairs. One read Sirius in untidy scrawl while the other read Regulus in neat script. He kept walking, coming across an unmarked door towards the end of the hall.

"Potter?" the name left his lips before he could stop himself. His chest tightened in fear as his hand grasped the doorknob. He wasn't scared of Potter, but for some reason he dreaded going into the room.

A mop of black hair lay splayed across a pillow, sheltering the majority of Harry's face from Draco's view. As the blonde stepped further into the room he could make out the steady rise and fall of the brunette's chest. The tightness in his chest lightened and he let go of the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Draco couldn't help but think of how innocent Harry looked. He could almost pass for late teens or early twenties, he mused.

Draco had been so lost in thought he hadn't notice the messy head of hair rise from the bed, a pair of unseeing eyes staring in his general direction.

"Hello?" a rough voice asked, cautiously.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise an odd croaking noise leaving him instead of words. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Potter, I'm sorry I've seen to have come at an inconvenient time."

Harry yawned loudly. "Its fine, Malfoy. So are you here to tell me I'm incurable?"

"The opposite, actually." Draco replied, smugly. "But you'll probably be too much of a goody two shoes to try my idea."

"Do tell." Harry drawled in a Malfoy like fashion.

Pulling up a nearby chair Draco sat next to Harry's bed, confident that Potter would surely fire him and end this silly life debt he was trapped in. "Its so obvious I don't know why we didn't think about this before. Think about it, Potter. A dark spell caused your already horrid sight to vanish so why not use another dark form of magic to cure your ailment." He said, innocently.

Draco eagerly watched for a response, expecting Potter to throw him out and never want to see him again. Instead, a deep chuckle rumbled throughout the room causing Draco to look around in confusion. He looked back at Harry and was speechless when he figured out the laughter was coming from the Boy Who Lived.

With his head cradled in his hand, Harry's laughter died off. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Harry turned to face Malfoy. "Why the hell not!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thanks for reading and all of the reviews, favs, and alerts. For news on updates check my profile, I usually update a day or so after I post a chapter with the date it was posted. It also will say why I haven't updated if it has been a few weeks, etc. Thanks, again.

Love is Blind

Chapter Five: Back to School

Draco didn't know what to say, he was expecting Potter to throw him out and curse him into oblivion. Not readily agree with him. "S-so you'll do it?" He asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, it's what I just said, isn't?" Harry replied, offhandedly. "The worse that could happen is I die, so I really have nothing to lose."

Draco stared at the boy he used to loathe with every fiber of his being, only to feel pity. What happened to the boy who fought with everything he had? What had happened to the Boy Who Lived? "Potter, you need help." The blonde spoke before he could catch himself. "You're not well."

"Way to state the obvious." Harry said while pointing to his eyes.

Draco shook his head, as he had once told Weasley, mental issues weren't his area, but it was clear that Harry had suicidal tendencies. Isolating himself and not caring about his own well being were alarming signs that he couldn't ignore.

"I mean more than my help, Potter. How often do you get visitors?"

"Every few days or so, it's hard to keep track and sometimes they forget."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. Getting details out of Potter was like popping boils. Harry gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"Ron gets busy with the shop and George…" Harry paused. "Well, he doesn't really like it here, too many memories, so he often goes to the bar for an afternoon drink and then sometimes pops by afterwards."

"What about Granger and the Weaslette? Surely they don't just leave you cooped up in this for days on end."

"Mione does do her best to stop by or at least fire-call, but she is busy at the Ministry. And Ginny, well she's travels a lot for Quidditch."

Harry flinched at the sound of Draco's chair scratching across the floor, not expecting the blonde to stand up. Draco almost apologised for startling the Gryffindor, but instead said, "How can you say that with such ease? Stop bleeding defending them! I thought your lot was all about friendship?"

Harry's face remained neutral from Draco's outburst. "This isn't Hogwarts, Malfoy we've all grown up and can't be there for each other constantly. It's not like Ron's bed is right beside mine anymore and Hermione and Ginny aren't downstairs anymore. I would never ask them to sacrifice more than they already have for me."

Draco let out an aggravated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose to stifle the growing ache in his head. "I'm coming over once a day." He announced, suddenly. "You'd better be thankful too. Weasley wouldn't be able to afford the bill if I wasn't doing this for free."

"I said I'd pay you." Harry scowled.

"I don't want your money, Potter. I owe you enough as it is. Expect me around lunch time, I will owl or fire-call if there is a conflict."

"What if I don't want you here every day?" Harry asked, snidely.

"Too bad." Draco replied, briskly. "This way I can keep a better eye on your health and fix your ailment sooner. See you tomorrow, Potter."

Before Harry could mutter a, 'goodbye' Draco was gone.

**…**

Draco mentally berated himself. Why in Merlin's name had he offered to visit Potter daily? There went his lunch hour. Currently, Draco was going to a place filled with bittersweet memories. He was going back to Hogwarts. The blonde needed some fresh ingredients for a potion and he couldn't think of a better place than Hogwarts' greenhouses.

Walking through the corridors gave him a sense of nostalgia; he could vividly remember walking down these halls as if he owned the place. Yet, memories from the battle crept up. Visions of fire flooded him and he couldn't help but feel a bit light headed as an invisible heat spread through his body. Draco took a deep breath, placing his hand against the nearest stone wall for balance. The coldness of the stone offered little relief, but it helped him focus on the present. The Dark Lord was no more. He graduated from Hogwarts and worked as a Healer. He was soon to marry his fiancé, Astoria. Those thoughts kept repeating in his mind until the burning subsided.

"Malfoy?" a voice asked, quietly.

Draco took a deep breath, straightening his robes to find them damp from cold sweat. Turning to face the voice, his mask faltered for a fraction of a second. "Longbottom?"

Neville cautiously nodded his head. Surprised by Draco's sudden presence and somewhat disheveled appearance. "Are you alright? You, um, look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine, Longbottom." Draco snapped, upset that Neville had seen him in a moment of weakness. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I work here. I'm the Herbology professor."

Avada Kedavra me now, Draco thought. He should have known Longbottom would be working with bloody plants. "What a coincidence, I'm here to talk to the Herbology professor." He said with false enthusiasm.

Neville eyed the blonde oddly. "R-really? What do you need?"

"Some ingredients. You see, my focus is healing potions and some of them require the freshest ingredients.

"So you're like a Healer?" Neville asked in disbelief. Draco wanted to roll his eyes, but merely gave a smile.

"So you can help me? I have a patient that really needs these potions or else…" The blonde trailed off dramatically, his eyes flickering towards the floor.

"Yes, of course you can have them."Neville said, quickly. "Just owl me anytime you need supplies."

"Thank you." Draco replied, wanting to swallow his tongue in the process. He never dreamed he would be thanking Neville Longbottom. Neville dumbly nodded and began rambling on and on about the plants he was growing and how great it was that Draco was helping people.

**…**

Draco gave a sigh of relief as he walked by himself down the hall. He swore Longbottom was going to talk his ear off. He was about to leave the castle, when an idea came to mind. His feet had led him to the entrance of the Headmistress' office and he cursed himself for not asking Longbottom the password. He hadn't gone to see Snape's portrait in what was now hanging in McGonagall's office. He had never had the chance to confront his former professor about the war and there were many things that had gone unsaid.

"Lemon Drop?" Draco guessed, not surprised when nothing happened.

"Good try Mr. Malfoy, but that was Albus' favorite candy not mine." said a stern voice. The blonde whirled around and found himself face to face with the head of Gryffindor.

"Professor." Draco spoke slowly, his mind calculating how exactly to charm his way out of this awkward situation.

"Sugar Mice." The older woman said before Draco could say anything else. Sure enough, the office entrance revealed itself. "Please, owl next time you plan to visit, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, Headmistress." Draco answered, in awe of her ability to know what he was thinking. Just like Dumbledore, he thought. He ascended the stairs and found himself surrounded by the portraits of all the previous Headmasters. He could hear the dull murmurs of a few portraits, asking who he was and why he was here. One voice, a familiar deep and cynical one called his name. Draco unknowingly winced, not used to anyone talking to him like that since his school days. "Professor."

"I'm no longer your professor, Malfoy. So why have you come back?"

He looked up at Snape's portrait, the man's black eyes glaring down on him as he waited for a response.

"I haven't got all day, Mr. Malfoy!" Snape barked.

"Sorry, sir." Draco responded automatically, feeling as if he were sixteen again. "I came to apologise."

"Which, you just did. Good day-"

"No, not for that. For those times I didn't listen to you. I should've have listened. I-"

"I do not like being interrupted, Mr. Malfoy. What's done is done and there is nothing you can do about it. So stop dwelling upon it. It does not due to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Draco let the words sink in. Snape wasn't cursing him; he was comforting him in his own strange way. A small smile formed on his lips, a small weight lifting from his shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner, sir."

"Stop bloody apologising. I don't think I've heard this many apologies since Longbottom came in here and spilt his tea at a meeting."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Snape's tirade. Typical Longbottom, he thought.

"How are you, Draco?" Snape asked, noticing the blonde's tired demeanor. "Is everything alright at home?"

"I don't live with my parents anymore; I'm all grown up now."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Snape chided, still seeing a young man before him.

"Believe what you will, but I'm a Potion Master for St. Mungo's that specialises in healing."

Snape's brow arched. Whether it was because Snape was surprised or impressed, Draco couldn't tell.

"Didn't follow in your father's footsteps?"

Draco shook his head. "I've made enough wrong choices."

"You will go far." Snape simply stated. "Do feel free to come by for tea sometime. We can discuss potions."

"Thank you, sir." Draco replied in earnest. As he turned to leave he heard Snape call his name once more. Their eyes meet once more and the blonde swore Snape's dark eyes could see through him and all his secrets.

"Do remember that no man leaves a war without scars."

The blonde nodded slowly in agreement, unsure of what prompted his former professor to say such a thing.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir. Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thank you, always, for reading and reviewing.

Love is Blind

Chapter Six: It's a Deal

Harry grumbled as his arm careless knocked into the corner of a wall. One, two, three, four….he was now standing in the entrance of the kitchen. Another seven steps and he would be by the stove. He had most of the house memorized by how many footsteps it took to get from Point A to Point B. It was too embarrassing to have Kreacher hold his hand and lead him around like a lost child. Of course, that didn't stop the elf from constantly tending to him. The instant Harry stepped into the kitchen, Kreacher popped in.

"What can I cook for you, Master Harry?"

"Just Harry," He sighed, knowing it was one request Kreacher wouldn't follow. "And I can cook for myself, thanks."

Kreacher tried to protest, but Harry would hear none of it. He summoned a few simple ingredients to make a sandwich, since it was one of the few things he could cook by feeling. He had tried the stove and learned his lesson just as a child would, ending up with a badly burnt hand to show for it.

He never was one to rely on others, not by choice, anyway. He preferred keeping to himself and his newfound blindness was a good excuse. Ever since he was young he had caused trouble for others and he was tired of losing those close to him because of his cursed life. It almost killed him, after the war learning that so many had died for the war…for him. It was better this way, to stay out of sight and mind. Now if only he could get rid of Malfoy, his problems would be solved. It was bloody annoying even thinking about the blonde and how he was just going to start popping in daily for chats as if he were an old friend. Hell, his old friends didn't even do that. Why couldn't anyone see that he just wanted to be left alone?

**…**

Draco cursed himself as he looked at the time; it was well past lunch, the time he promised to visit Potter. He had gotten so caught up in his work and research on Potter's case that he had lost track of the time. Quickly, he gathered all the files he had composed involving the Boy Who Lived before Apparating to Grimmauld Place.

It only took a moment for Draco to put on his usual mask of indifference as he strutted about Potter's parlor with no sign of said owner. "Hello?" he called, loudly. His voice echoing up and down the empty hallway in response.

"I'm in the kitchen!" an annoyed voice replied. Draco snorted in indignation. How dare Potter use that tone of voice with him. He was the one spending hours on finding a cure and losing sleep, not to mention sex over this stupid life debt. With a huff, Draco stormed into the kitchen, coming face to face with Saint Potter stuffing his face with some sort of sandwich.

"Hope, I'm not interrupting your late lunch." Draco said, sarcastically.

"This is breakfast," Harry corrected after swallowing a particularly large bite. "And you're not interrupting."

If only looks could kill, Draco thought as he glared at Harry. "Can you listen while you eat, Potter? Or do I have to wait for you to finish before explaining all the boring medical details?"

"I'm blind not deaf." Harry growled.

Draco took a seat across from Harry, loudly dropping his large stack of paperwork onto the table. "I beg to differ," he snorted. "But keep telling yourself that."

"Do you like hearing yourself talk, because you're wasting my time." Harry bit out through grit teeth.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Draco sneered. "Just making conversation. As for what I've found, it might be a bit risky using a counter spell, so I'd like to try a few potions first. However, the option is open if we end up needing it."

Harry raised his brow and Draco prattled off different potions, the subject never being his strong point. "So did you make them or not?" He interrupted.

"Again, you weren't listening." Draco chided. "I was saying some of the ingredients are difficult and bordering illegal. Some definitely are illegal so it's going to take some time to locate what I'll be needing."

"Can we just try the non illegal ones first?" Harry sighed, he was already sick of hearing Draco's voice. The blonde muttered something under his breath that sounded like some form of insult to Harry. "I fucking heard that!"

"Don't know what you're on about." Draco smiled, smugly.

Harry slammed his fist on the table, leaning forward, hoping he was getting in Malfoy's face. "You're still the same prat from school, you know that? I wouldn't care if my dead mother willed you to help me, if you don't want to be here then bloody leave! You're vile and cruel just like your father -"

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Draco roared.

"I'll say whatever I like you stupid poof!"

It happened before Draco could even take back the action, his lips crashing against Harry's as they both leaned over the table. Potter thought he was gay? Fine he'd show him and shut him up. It was raw, all teeth and tongue, nothing like Astoria, Draco thought. He was surprised when Potter didn't push him away or hex him. He had hesitated at first, but soon was fighting Draco for dominance, putting all he had into the kiss.

The two broke apart for air, their heavy breathing filling the kitchen. Draco chuckled as he watched Harry trying to catch his breath. "Who's the poof now?"

Harry flashed him a cocky grin. "You, seeing as how you kissed me."

Draco saw red. He grasped the brunette's arm and shoved him onto the kitchen table. "I'll have you know that I've slept with more woman than you can count, Potter." He whispered, lowly into Harry's ear. "And I do believe you kissed back."

Harry let out a tiny gasp as he felt Draco nip at his ear, his neck and everything above it turning pink. A chuckle left the blonde as he pulled away, drinking in the image of a helpless Harry Potter splayed out beneath him.

"I'll make you a deal." Harry said, suddenly, catching Draco off guard.

"And what's that?"

"Either leave if you're not willing to help me or accept payment." Harry spoke slowly, as if thinking his own offer through.

Draco hummed in interest. "Money means nothing to me, Potter. So what could you possibly offer me?" Considering I've basically been forced into slavery, the blond mused as thought of George Weasley.

Harry licked his lips, steadying his breaths. "I'll give you something no one else can give."

"Out with it, Potter." Draco sniped, curious as to what the Boy Who Lived was holding over him.

"Me. I'll let you do whatever you want as payment for healing my eyes."

"W-what?" Draco stuttered, unable to understand why Harry would offer himself. "Why?"

"Because I can't give you anything else you don't already have." Harry replied, simply. "So is it a deal?"

The blonde stared at the boy below him, appraising the form that was sprawled out. His mind immediately jumped to Astoria and how this would affect their soon to be marriage, but the offer was just too good to pass up. At last, Harry Potter would be his to control. "Alright," He drawled. "But no telling the gingers." He added wanting this would to be solely between him and Potter. What everyone else didn't know couldn't hurt them.

Harry held out his hand and Draco firmly grasped it, both of them giving a rigid shake. Swiftly, Draco pulled Harry forward, his hand roughly laced in Harry's hair. "I'll start brewing tonight," He leaned in and ghosted his lips over Harry's. "See you tomorrow, Potter."

Harry waited until he heard a loud pop, signifying that Malfoy had left. He didn't want a bloody cure, but if this got Malfoy out of his house faster it was worth it.

At least he didn't have to look at the Malfoy's ferret face.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thank you, again, for reading, reviewing, and alerts. This chapter is a bit longer since updating took awhile. Enjoy.

Love is Blind

Chapter Seven: When Enemies Agree

Ron took another sip from his coffee mug as Hermione continued to rant and rave about how he needed to grow up. He had this speech memorized so he nodded his head and answered right on cue.

"Honestly, Ronald, when are you going to start taking your life more seriously?"

"I do work at a joke shop, Mione." Ron replied.

Hermione huffed, loudly placing a plate of food in front of Ron. "That's part of the problem! George is a bad influence on you. I understand that you and Harry didn't want to continue your education, but at least he became an Auror. What have you done?"

"I did plenty in the bloody war!" Ron spat, shoving away the food filled plate. "And George needs me."

"He is a grown man-"

"Who's lost everything. You and I will never know what that's like and I want to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic." With that he stood from the table and headed for the Floo. "I'm off out."

**…**

George heard the hearth in his flat crackle with life, his eyebrows rising in surprise. It wasn't like Ron to be this early for work and it was even rarer that he used the flat entrance to the shop. Surprisingly, his little brother did respect his privacy.

"Morning." He called in a sing song tone, raising his cup of tea as Ron appeared in his kitchen. Ron merely grunted in response before making his way toward the kettle.

"Aw, what's wrong Ickle Ronniekins; did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Ron scowled at the tone George used; he wasn't a baby and didn't appreciate being talked to like one. To emphasis how agitated he was Ron loudly clanged the spoon he was stirring in his tea and was sure to slam a few cabinet drawers closed before making his way down to the shop.

Ron despised how he would always be treated like a baby, no matter how old he got he was always, 'the baby brother'. It irritated him to no end and was not helping his mood improve after the spat he had with Hermione this morning. Harry was one of the few people who didn't treat him like an idiot and he missed having time to hang out like they used to. If he wasn't working, he was with Hermione and vice versa. It was killing him to see Harry in such a state and as a result he tried to busy himself with work. Something he thought he'd never do. Mindlessly, he restocked the shelves of the shop. Not even noticing when George came down.

"Malfoy sent us a letter," George announced. "Do you wanna read it?"

Ron's brow crinkled, unsure of what the letter could contain. Taking the letter from his brother, Ron began to read to himself out loud.

_To Misters George and Ronald Weasley,_

_Upon further evaluation of Harry James Potter, it has come to my clinical opinion that he is in need of monitored supervision. I have volunteered my services, but wish to extend the invitation to you as well. I have made slight progress in terms of a solution to Mr. Potter's ailment and will contact you when more information becomes available. _

_If you have any questions come by my office or send an owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

"What the devil is he on about?" Ron asked in disbelief. "I didn't hire that lil' bleeder to be a nanny! Harry is fully capable of taking care of himself."

"I dunno. Look at me, I'm fine. Tell the git to fix Harry's eyes or to piss off." George replied.

Ron thought about what his brother was saying, letting all the information sink in. George was not fine, as he called it. The war had changed him, no matter how much he denied it. Ron needed to talk with Malfoy. More importantly, he needed to talk with Harry.

**…**

Draco watched as the owl flew off with his letter to the Weasley Brothers. While, Potter would most likely be furious, he knew he was doing the right thing. Well, that is if you didn't think about the lucrative deal he had made the other night. Why had he agreed to it?

He had Astoria, but he had wanted Potter for ages. It had taken him awhile to figure out what exactly he wanted from the other man, but as he grew up his true intentions became clear. As a boy it was just to be liked. To be accepted. But Potter had denied him, and hatred began to stew within him. It was during the war he began to realize his feelings, and even now he wasn't completely sure. The war had caused him to grow up fast and it was there he learned the ugly truths of being an adult.

If he could take back his choices, he would, but the reality of it all was that he couldn't.

He'd done terrible thing to others and himself during that time. The Manor had been crawling with Death Eaters and the Malfoys hadn't been safe in their own home. He wasn't sure if his mother and father knew of what went on behind closed doors, and if they did they never spoke of it. Even the strongest locking charms couldn't keep the Death Eaters out of Draco's room.

A shudder ran through him as memories flashed before him briefly. Being so tired it hurt, but too afraid to sleep. Sleep was a weakness and it left him wide open for assaults. He wasn't proud of what he had been forced to do, but he was too much of a coward to die. He'd slept with people in exchange for protection. Knowing full well what a night in bed equaled .He never said no for his family's sake. He would just lie back and think of England.

He slipped into this desk chair, wanting nothing more than just lay his head down and sleep. Potter was nothing but trouble. Maybe if he went to sleep he'd wake up and find this had all been a nightmare.

"Oi!" a voice boomed right before Malfoy's door swung open. "What the bloody hell are you on about?" Ron yelled, as he waved Malfoy's letter in his hand.

"It's called knocking, but I guess that didn't exist in your hut, did it, Weasley?" Draco said, waspishly.

"Piss off!" Ron growled through clench teeth. "I make just as much, if not, more money that you do now, ferret. Now what the fuck is this letter about? Harry is perfectly sane and able to look after himself."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then you're stupider than I thought. Honestly, how oblivious are you to the world around you, Ron."

The redhead flinched, never hearing the pureblood say his first name before. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. Hermione was always telling him he needed to control his temper. "Why would you think Harry would hurt himself?" He asked in all seriousness.

_Because he agreed to let me fuck him_, Draco thought. "He's sacrificed everything and now there is nothing else left. If I were to heal him, I promise you it will only be a matter of time before he was hurt on duty again, or worse killed.

"H-how do we make him better?" Ron asked, weakly. The reality was settling in and the last thing he wanted to do was lose his best mate. He'd lost enough in the war and he was determined not to lose Harry again.

"Visit him. Remind him how much you all care. I'll be there at least once a day to check up on him. I don't want him to have a bad reaction to any of the potions." _Smooth, Draco_, He thought to himself.

Ron heaved a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll talk to everyone and see if I can't find people to pop in and check on him."

"We can make a schedule. I don't care for visitors when I'm working with patients."

"Yeah…" Ron trailed off, lazily. "I'll come around later. I have to owl some people."

**…**

George watched his brother write another letter. He'd been quite ever since returning from Malfoy's office. "Are you sending out wedding invitations? Mum'll be upset that you're not including her."

"No," Ron replied as he continued to write. "I'm writing the old gang to come visit Harry. Maybe it'll cheer him up and help him recover."

"Recover from what?"

Ron looked up when he heard his brother's voice turn sour. "Just, you know, from the accident."

"Bullshit," George called. "What nonsense did Malfoy put in your head? Did he tell you Harry was mental because of the war? Look at me, I'm fine. I don't need any recovery; it's all in the past."

Ron bit the inside of his cheek. He always tried to be careful around his brother, but it was becoming obvious that neither George nor Harry were alright. Hell, no one was alright after a war.

"If you really loved him, you'd let me do this and not be a prick about it." Ron mumbled while looking George in the eye.

George scowled in return. "Whatever, go ahead and send the bloody letters for all I care. Let me know you stop believing this load of bollocks Malfoy is spoon feeding you, and tell me when you think Harry and I are all better."

Ron watched George storm off and felt a weight lift from him. It was the first step to helping his brother and Harry and he was going to see this through till the end. Merlin, help him.

**...**

Blaise absentmindedly sipped his drink as he watched Draco stress over the Potter situation. Why the blonde would always tell him about his problems was beyond him. He cursed himself for being a good friend. "You're sure you're not doing this to get back at Weasley?"

"No," Draco answered. "That's just a bonus. There is really nothing in it for me to hurt Potter. I was only a Death Eater out of fear and necessity. Honestly, I never wanted to hurt anyone…"

"I know, Draco. We all did things we regret and didn't want to do." Blaise comforted.

"I should have stayed neutral like you."

Blaise poured Draco another cup of tea, hoping to soothe the blonde and his woes. "We both know that would have ended badly. You wouldn't be here now."

"Fuck, why does growing up have to be so hard?" The blonde asked to no one in particular. "Thanks for listening to my problems."

"Who else would? Goyle is denser than Weasley and Pansy has a big mouth." Blaise said as he waved his hand dismissively.

Draco chuckled lightly. Truer words were never been spoken. The two fell into a comfortable silence, until Blaise brought up the unavoidable topic of Harry Potter.

"So, you never explained why you'd be willing to cheat on Astoria with Potter."

"Because I couldn't have him before," Draco interjected. "He was dangled in front of me for seven years. You should know I always get what I want, Blaise."

"Still don't see what you like about the bloke." Blaise grimaced, as his tea had gone cold. "If you say his eyes then you and your father take your Slytherin pride too far."

Draco's expression hardened at the mention of this father. "Speak of the devil; he's being released from prison at the end of the week."

"What?" Blaise said, breathlessly.

"Mother wrote me the other day. Apparently something about good behavior…" Draco muttered.

"But that's great, isn't?" Blaise asked. "I mean, you haven't seen him in years."

"I don't know." Draco answered, honestly. He was nervous to see the man that had dragged their family name through the mud. He was even more nervous to see how much his father had changed. "Think I'll go to Hogwarts. There is someone there who I trust to give me good advice on the matter. Do say hello to Luna for me."

"Cheers."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thank you for reviewing. Especially to the ones who review every chapter, really it means a lot that you take the time to leave feedback. I'm sorry this took so long as school and work are taking up a good chunk of my time. I'll do my best to update more often. Also, there is some mature material in this chapter towards the end, more so than usual.

Love is Blind

Chapter Eight: The Beginning of the End

"Mother," Draco hissed as Narcissa fiddled with his hair. "Stop it! It looks fine."

His mother sighed, giving her son a disapproving stare. "I just want you to look nice for when your father comes home."

"He isn't coming home till later tonight. Now, please, I have to go to Hogwarts."

Narcissa eyes shined with welled up tears. "I just want him to feel welcome…please be home in time."

"Mother," Draco replied, remorsefully. "I promise I will I'm just going to chat with a friend and get ingredients for some potions I'm brewing for a client. Now, please..."

His mother nodded and Draco gave her a reassuring smile before leaving.

**…**

With a crack he arrived at the gates of Hogwarts, the fresh air filling him as he took a deep, calming breath. He was hoping the walk to the castle would calm his nerves, but he had a feeling it wouldn't. The walk brought memories of good and bad. As he passed Hagrid's hut he recalled all the times he goofed off in Care of Magical Creatures, but once he made it to the entrance his stomach lurched. So many people had died here and he did nothing to stop it. Taking another breath, he briskly made his way towards McGonagall's office.

"Sugar Mice." He stated, as he stood before the entrance. When the statue moved out of his way he felt a sense of relief flood him. The last thing he needed was to hunt down another professor for the password. Draco knocked twice on the door, letting himself in when no one answered.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"At least you had the decency to knock." A familiar voice sneered.

Draco's eyes flitted over to Snape's portrait, a cocky smirk splayed across his lips. "You'd have taken points for not having manners."

"Indeed." Snape replied. "Well, sit down. Not all of us have the luxury of walking about the room."

"Of course, sir." Draco answered while taking a seat. A moment of silence passed between the two. Draco did his best not to fidget under his former professor's gaze.

"Well, Draco, what brings you here today?"

"I…" Draco stalled, his mouth wanting to spill all his secrets as if he were under Veritaserum. "I'm having trouble with a client."

"I see. Potion trouble?"

The blonde shook his head. "No. It's really a matter of trial and error. Plus, I can get my hands on ingredients that others could only dream of. We…went to school together."

Snape hummed in thought, fully understanding the youth's situation. "Let me guess you two didn't get along. You know, I often brewed Wolf's Bane for Lupin despite how we didn't see eye to eye. Sometimes, Draco, you have to do things you-"

"It's not that I don't want to help him, sir. That's my job .I'd help Longbottom if he was my client or even Granger. I just…" Draco ran a hand through his hair. "It's complicated. Father's coming home tonight." He said, suddenly. Knowing full well that would get Snape off the subject of Potter.

Snape raised his brow. "Bought his way out of prison, did he?

"Good behavior." Draco snorted. "Not my decision. Mother is a wreck because of it."

"How is Narcissa?" Snape asked, suddenly.

"She was fine until we found out Father was coming home. I think she missed him…I don't know how, but she still loves him." His voice cracked.

A bell chimed, signaling the time and Draco jumped in his seat. Bollocks, he thought. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I must return home. He'll be arriving soon." As the blonde stood to leave Snape called his name.

"Don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Of course." Draco said, automatically. "Till next time, sir."

Once Snape had lost sight of the blonde he gave a soft sigh. "Don't make the same mistakes this time."

**…**

Upon his arrival, Draco noted the manor was eerily quiet. His footsteps echoed throughout as he made his way to the main dining room. "Mother?" he called, cautiously.

An elf popped in front of Draco, giving him a start. "Mistress and Master Malfoy are waiting for you in the parlor." The elf squeaked.

Draco nodded and briskly headed for the parlor. "Mother?" he called, again as he entered. His eyes widened when he caught sight of his mother and father sitting adjacent one another. "Father." He greeted, quickly putting his mask back into place.

Lucius shakily got up from his seat with help from Narcissa and motioned for Draco to come over. The younger blonde briefly hesitated before he followed his father's order. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, but what his father did next surprised him so much he flinched. Lucius was hugging him. Not the usual one arm around the shoulder, but a full blown embrace. Draco felt his father's stubble rub against his cheek and when the elder Malfoy pulled away there was a lingering wetness. He looked at his father and realised that Lucius was crying.

"You've gotten taller." Lucius croaked, weakly. "I remember when you barely reached my knees." Draco's face scrunched up at the memory, but his father continued. "How you always snuck into our room when you got scared at night. Or the time you cried and cried after you fell off your broom. How you-"

"Yes. Yes, that's enough, Father." Draco interjected. "Why don't you go get cleaned up before dinner. If you need a house elf just call for one."

"Draco!" Narcissa reprimanded.

"It's alright. I'll be back shortly." Lucius said as he wobbled off towards a bedroom he hadn't seen in years.

"Guess he'll actually need a bloody cane now, won't he?" Draco sneered.

"Enough!" Narcissa said, icily. "You will respect your father, Draco Lucius Malfoy, or so help me-"

"Or what, Mother? You'll send me to my room? Not let me have dessert tonight?"

Narcissa side stepped closer to Draco and in one fluid motion brought her hand forcefully across the younger man's cheek. "Get. Out."

"Y-you really hit me!" Draco said in awe. "You've never hit me…"

"Do not come back here until you've grown up. You are not a child anymore so stop acting like one." Narcissa spat, curtly before gliding out of Draco's sight.

The blonde stood in shock. His mother had never struck him before. Even Lucius had never hit him like that. Sure a rap on the head or hand when he was younger, but never a blow so hard as to leave a mark. Rage bubbled up in his chest and he moved quickly in a blind passion. His fist was clutching the Floo Powder so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

**…**

Harry nursed his second glass of wine for the evening. Ron hadn't come by so there was really nothing else to do but sleep or drink. He could talk to Kreacher he supposed, but the conversation was always praise for the great Harry Potter. Silence was better.

The crackle from his fireplace caused Harry to jump from his seat on the couch. "Ron?" he called, apprehensively. He was sure the redhead said he would stop by in the morning instead of tonight. A familiar click of footsteps and Harry's face contorted in annoyance. "You could let me know your coming over, Malfoy."

Silence.

"Malfoy?"

Suddenly there was a hand grasping the front of his shirt and yanking up from his seat. Being pushed and pulled in every direction, Harry couldn't pinpoint where he was being led to. "Bloody say something!" He growled. They stopped and with a push Harry fell back onto a plush surface. His bed. The silence was back and Harry understood what Malfoy wanted. He was here to collect on their deal.

"Make it quick." Harry muttered, tiredly. He heard the rustling of Malfoy removing his clothing and exhaled a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. With a sigh he laid back on the bed, doing his best to clear his mind. Just lie back and think of England, he thought, sarcastically.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Draco snarled. The tone of his voice caused Harry to flinch, what had he done to make the blonde so angry? The hands were back with full force, tearing the clothes from Harry's body and leaving him with nothing to cover himself. He noted the harsh breathing above him causing a shiver to run down his spine. Harry quickly attempted to sit back up, but was forced back down onto the mattress once again.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "You're not acting like yourself…this is the old you."

"You don't know me!" Draco screamed, his fingers violently twisting in the other boy's hair. The blonde shoved Harry away as if burned, his chest still heaving. Without a word, Draco crashed his lips against Harry's, not caring that the other hadn't been ready. It was the worst kiss he'd ever had. That included his first kiss with Pansy Parkinson. His rage swelled and he pulled away with a disgusted grunt.

"All fours."

"What?" Harry replied, still trying to fully comprehend what was going on. Not being able to see made the act even more frightening. He couldn't tell where Malfoy was or when he was going to touch him. Malfoy could have at least let him finish his wine before pulling this type of stunt.

"You bleeding heard me." Draco said in a low, menacing growl. It be easier if he didn't have to look at Potter. He was making his own stomach turn and maybe if he pretended it was just some stranger it might be easier. Just like old times.

Harry nodded and complied, maneuvering his body to suite Malfoy's request. He gasped when he felt Malfoy's skin graze his own. Lips dropped to the nape of his neck causing Harry to press closer against the warm body behind him. He heard Malfoy mutter a spell and suddenly cried out at the unexpected odd, slippery sensation that was spreading along his crack. Harry had never been curious enough to touch himself down there, making him tense as Malfoy teasingly rubbed a finger over his hole.

"Merlin, just relax." Draco groused. "You act like you've never had sex before."

Not this kind, Harry thought as he took another calming breath. It was hard to relax, Malfoy didn't even have one finger in and it burned. The lips were back on his nape, trailing down to his shoulder blade in an effort to distract him. Soon another finger joined and Harry bit his lip to stifle a moan. The sensation of being filled was a mix of pain and pleasure, but it left him aching for more.

Draco hummed in interest as he noticed Potter growing hard. "Who's the bender now?" He thrust his fingers deeply inside, slowly building a rhythm between the two of them. With a particularly sharp push, Harry moaned loudly. Whatever Malfoy had just brushed against had him seeing stars. "There." Harry said, breathlessly.

Draco pulled his fingers away, enjoying the soft whine Harry gave in response. He lined up the tip of his cock before plunging all the way in. The grip he held on Harry's hips tightened to the point where he'd leave bruises. Draco firmly grasped Harry's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Harry pushed back against the blonde, the added friction pushing him over the edge. Wordlessly, he came, his limbs giving out on him. Draco's hand had shoved his head into the pillows as he continued to pound into him mercilessly. It seemed like forever, but in reality it was only a few minutes before Draco followed. Draco slumped on top of the brunette, rolling off as soon as he gained his bearings.

"That was dreadful." Draco stated, bluntly. He expected Potter to snap, but instead the boy remained laying face down. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

He shook the brunette's shoulder, but still got no response. With a push, Draco flipped the other boy over, seeing that Harry had fallen asleep. He swore under his breath before lying beside the Boy Who Lived. Officially, this had been one of the most horrible sexual experiences he'd had in awhile.


End file.
